Headline News - March 2004
Rats Mister Rico Rats! Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR04-1 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Mar 02 13:01:15 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: Just prior to the first shift on Sunday, a small workcrew entered the Resilience ventilation system, to discover a massive den of several thousand rockrats deep in the storage facilities of the Rock. The crew of the UKT Gray Horse, including the Specialist Melody, had previously succeeded in attaching a transciever collar to a captured rockrat, hoping that upon release to the wild he would return to whatever den housed Ungstir's current plague. Subsequently, a small team, led by recently returned engineer Kei Korolev, entered the Resilience ducts in an attempt to track their tagged quarry.Their search ended in the discover of a massive rockrat lair, located in the city's commericial district. The location lair both solved the mystery of where so many rockrats could have lived and why there were so many of them. The rockrats had somehow gnawed their way through a stone fissure into the new storage facility built to hold grain imported under the LaTerre/Ungstir Trade Accords. Both ample room and ample food supply had skyrocketed the rockrat population.Resilience Maintenance reports that only one of the seven new grain silos was infested and has just completed repairs and resealing of all the huge storage bins. The over abundance of rockrats have also been removed, with the surplus rodents having been turned over to the Ungstiri Militia.-Dominic Koromov, UIS Park Prepared for Royal Reception Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 04 19:38:11 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Churchill Park in Grand Enaj will be the site of the wedding reception for King Richard and Lady Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland, Isherwood House announced today.The pair have chosen the park's lakeshore for the outdoor reception which will follow their wedding on Saturday. Workman have already begun erecting the large pavillion tent which will house some of the festivities.While most of the wedding details are still a closely guarded secret, it has been revealed that the Enaj Philharmonic will have musicians present for the reception, and catering will be provided by the chefs at both Vincenzo's and the Osprey Harbour Country Club, known for it's exclusive, members-only five-star restraunt.The ceremony will take place on Saturday, 6 March 3004 at 5:00 p.m.. The reception will follow in Churchill Park./Neville McNamara/ Danvers Cracks down on Violence Posted By: Michela Article: MAR04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Mar 05 17:49:42 3004 In an attempt to curb the recent outbreaks of violence on La Terre, Governor Patricia Danvers has instituted two new laws intended to make the streets of New Paris safer for residents and visitors alike. As of March 8, 2004, it will be illegal for any non-LTDF members to carry a weapon on La Terre, an offense punishable by a fine of 1000 credits for a first offense, 5000 credits for a second offense, and jail time and higher fines for repeat offenders. In addition, brawling or fighting in public places will also carry with it the potential for arrests and heavy fines. "La Terre is not the Old West of Earth, and New Paris is not Dodge City," Danvers responded when asked why the laws were being instituted, "Too often lately we've had reports of drawn weapons, barroom brawls and fighting in the streets, a situation I find completely unacceptable. You may still own a weapon, but you must keep it in your home or in one of the lockers available at the spaceport." The LTDF will be stepping up patrols in New Paris in order to better enforce these new laws. Linda Petry, INN King - Baroness Wed Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 07 11:27:54 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Kingdom of Sivad now has both a King and Queen, as King Richard married Lady Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland at St. Thomas Cathedral yesterday. The couple exchanged vows before a packed Cathedral, had a reception in Churchill Park, then departed for a honeymoon at an undisclosed location.The traditional SivAnglican Ceremony started at 5 p.m., and was complete with all the trappings of Sivadian Royalty. In a nod to the military, King Richard wore his formal uniform as an Admiral, though he wore the older style of the pre-2978 Royal Sivadian Navy. Even this, however, was completely overshadowed by the bride's pearl embroidered dress, which had remained a closely guarded secret until the moment of the ceremony. Queen Ashley also wore a diamond and emerald tiara, a gift from her family. The couple took the traditional vows before the Archbishop of Ynos, then departed the Cathedral beneath an arch of swords held by a delegation from the Royal Navy.Following the ceremony, a reception was held in Churchill Park, which had been set up over the past week for the wedding day. The Royal Couple spent several hours exchanging greetings with well-wishers and recieving gifts, including a one-of-a-kind starfighter from the Government of Ungstir. The cake, large enough to feed several hundred, was cut with the King's Royal Navy sword before being distributed to the guests. After Queen Ashley threw the bouquet (which was caught by RNS Admiral Dame Katherine MacKenzie), the couple departed in their new ship for the honeymoon. They are expected to be away from Sivad for several weeks.This author, and everyone at SBS, offer King Richard and Queen Ashley the best in their new married life./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Mystics depart Val Shohob Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Fri Mar 12 11:08:29 3004 OVERLOOK MESA, VAL SHOHOB - A freighter called the Foresight launched from the spaceport at Overlook Mesa this morning, carrying Eye Mordecai and more than two dozen of his Mystic followers away on their journey to the multiverse nexus and beyond.Before boarding, Mordecai told reporters, "Our gratitude is extended to those who have wished us well on our voyage. In return, we wish the people of this universe the best for the journey that awaits them."When asked if his people might ever come back to normalspace again, Mordecai answered: "Unlikely, but not beyond the realm of possibility." Republic Exiles Lunite Ryan Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Mar 12 11:20:05 3004 /Hesperia, Mars/ Lunite Terrorist Jeff Ryan, who has been in the custody of the Solar Republic for the past several months, has been released and exiled from Republic Territory, the office of First Consul Darian Ellesmere announced today.In explaining the release, First Consul Ellesmere stated that after investigation, "We have determined that he poses no threat to the well-being of the Solar Republic's interests." Ellesmere ordered Ryan's release, with the stipulation that he never return to Solar Republic territory. The lunite was then transported by a Vanguard vessel to Sol Station, where he was transfered to Sivadian custody. According to sources within the Vanguard, Mr. Ryan was severely injured in another escape attempt earlier this month, and has required considerable medical treatment. He has been taken to the Enaj Treatment Centre for continued hospitalisation. The Sivadian Government released a curt statement saying that Mr. Ryan, "is free to leave as soon as he is medically able to do so.".Mr. Ryan has been held by the now-Vanguard since December 18, 3003, when he was arrested following a hostage-taking incident at the Sparefish Bar. Ryan, who at the time was being held on an unrelated matter, had escaped from Guardian Fleet custody earlier that day. Vanguard Command and Vanguard Intelligence refused to comment on Mr. Ryan's release./Claudius Marcianus, INN Mars/ Chamberlain to Call Election? Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 14 12:50:13 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ 10 Dorling Street sources suspect that First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain may call a general election within the next several weeks. Sivad has not had a general election since the accession of King Richard, and most of that council has been subsequently replaced through by-elections.Sivadian law requires that an election be called every four years, unless the Council votes to prolong it's term to a maximum of five years. The last election, which brought in a coaltion government, was over two years ago. Pundits suspect that Chamberlain and the Conservative Party may attempt to capitalise on the success of the Sivad-Consortium War, as well as the growth and stability of the last year. The strategy is risky, however, as only eight of the Council's twenty-five seats are considered to be in "safe" conservative ridings.The Council of Equals will meet for the last time this session tommorow evening. It is scheduled to reconvene in three weeks for the King's Speech and the beginning of a new session. However, this may be delayed if a general election is called. Were Chamberlain to call an election tommorow ('drop the writ', as it is sometimes called), the election would be held on the third tuesday following the dissolution of the Council, in this case, 30 March 3004./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Judge Rules Against Ramlan in Neglect Case Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 14 17:28:00 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Mr. Justice Julius Latimer of the Sivadian Court of the Second Circle has ruled that former First Councillor and Nationalist Party leader Amanda Ramlan did neglect her young daughter by taking her on a gambling ship and into the middle of a bar fight.Calling her actions evidence of "very poor judgment", Latimer granted custody to the Sivadian Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children, who had petitioned to have Ramlan declared neglectful. The judge granted Barrister Alexandra Westcott's motion that the Society be granted temporary custody until Ramlan completes parenting classes and is shown to be a fit parent.In her defense, Ramlan had introduced evidence that her child had not been hurt, aside from cuts and bruises, during the bar fight on La Terre. Despite the testimony of Dr. Elianor Freyssinet that Ramlan had been "motherly" and "concerned" during their visit to a La Terran Hospital, the judge held that it was Ramlan's decision to go on the trip that was neglectful. In his decision, Latimer also mentioned that she had the opportunity to leave the vessel several times, and did not take advantage of them.Ramlan, who has been a lightning rod for controversy since her election to the Council of Equals four years ago, has two weeks to request a full trial on the temporary custody order. In the meantime, her daughter will be taken into the custody of the SSPCC./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Ramlan Willingly Relinquishes Custody Posted By: Michela Article: MAR04-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 14 21:56:55 3004 After willingly releasing her nearly two year old daughter Kira to a representative of the Sivadian Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children announced that she will not be seeking a full-trial on the matter of custody "I have no wish to compound any damage to my daughter Kira by dragging this out any more than neccessary nor to defend previous action that I have already admitted were unwise. I would never willfully harm my daughter and I will take whatever steps necessary to prove that so that I may have her back with me as soon as possible as she is my sole reason reason for being. Though it breaks my heart to be parted from her even a moment I have no fear for her safety while inthe care of the SSPCC because I believe the acted in genuine,if overzealous concern for kira's welfare Family advocates rail against Ramlan Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 15 15:32:16 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The Sivadian Total Family Unity political action committee today lambasted former First Councillor Amanda Ramlan, who willingly surrendered custody of her 2-year-old daughter Kira rather than face a court fight."While it is apparent to anyone with an ounce of good sense that Ms. Ramlan acted irresponsibly with her child and deserved the scorn of the court, her quick surrender to avoid further conflict seems diametrically opposed to a mother's instinct to defend and protect her young," said STFU chairman Maurice Gubman. "By giving little Kira up without following the process to its conclusion, Ms. Ramlan demonstrates her absolute failing as a mother - not to mention a poor role model for other young Sivadian women, especially single mothers. All her talk of protecting Kira is just lip service - rationalization to help her sleep at night. What message will this send to Kira, when she's old enough, when she understands the horrible truth: My mother didn't even want me enough to *try* to hang on to me?"Gubman said the STFU will lobby for new legislation that would make it illegal for mothers who willingly surrender custody of a child to give birth to other children in the future."Unfit mothers would be given the option of sterilization or steep fines for the crime of unlicensed child birth under this legislation," Gubman said.It remains to be seen how far such a law might make it through the Council of Equals. Explosion Above Nesusin Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR04-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Mar 15 23:49:24 3004 Nalhom, The Parallax: The night sky above the Nall city of Nesusin upon Nalhom bore another star for a handful of minutes, as the Clawed Fist Fleet cruiser S'Kosk was ripped by a series of huge explosions. Within a handful of seconds the warship was torn into several pieces, which then fell from orbit and cascaded into a remote section of the Hassshannish Jungle. Rescue and investigation teams were immediately dispatched, to investigate the remains in an attempt to discover the reason behind the S'Kosk's sudden destruction. Soth Urskavir, a commander in the Clawed Fist fleet, had this to say of the loss of the S'Kosk, "Our ssstarsssshipsss do not make a habit of falling from the sssskiesss. Resssst assssured that thissss inssssident will be invessstigated and the offending partiessss will be given Nalia'ssss Merssssy." - Kathryn McGee, INN First Councillor Calls Election Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 16 10:58:23 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Sivadian Parliament has been dissolved and a new election for the Council of Equals called by First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain. Chamberlain made the announcement at the close of the Council meeting last evening.Chamberlain cited the need for a Council with a full planetary mandate, rather than one where nearly half of the members have been replaced by by-election. A general election has not been held on Sivad since the accession of King Richard I in June of 3002. The Chamberlain Government came to power after the collapse of Dame Amanda Ramlan's coalition in February, 3003.In other Council of Equals business, the Council agreed to the ratification of the Sol Station treaty with the now-Solar Republic. Under Sivadian proceedure, His Majesty will now issue a proclamation ratifying the treaty. The Council also agreed to the request of the Centauran Government to place a teleport location on Sol Station.During First Councillor's Questions, First Councillor Chamberlain was repeatedly questioned on the recent Ramlan child custody decision. The questions, asked mainly by Nationalist member Sir Peter Delarme, lead to speculation that Delarme will seek to unseat Ramlan as party leader. Both opposition parties are expected to hold new leadership elections shortly before the general election./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Delarme confirms leadership bid Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 16 15:51:40 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Sir Peter Delarme today confirmed his intention to pursue the position of leader of Sivad's Nationalist Party, a post currently held by beleaguered Councillor Amanda Ramlan."The Nationalist Party has suffered numerous setbacks in the past year or so, thanks in no small part to the mismanagement of the party," Delarme told SBS. "While Ms. Ramlan's custody difficulties are a personal matter, they serve to further exemplify her inadequacy and lack of credibility when it comes to leading the Nationalists. To put it bluntly, she has helped make a laughingstock of our party."During Monday night's Council of Equals meeting, First Councillor Frederick Chamberlain, of the Conservative Party, rattled off a list of the missteps involving Nationalists during the past year."The opposing party finds it amusing," Delarme said. "I find it pathetic. The Nationalist Party needs a voice with strength and credibility to lead the way."Sir Delarme acknowledged that some are likely to raise questions about his own ability to lead, given that he spent a year in a psychiatric rehabilitation center after suffering a nervous breakdown."The important distinction to make here is that I got help for my problems, dealt with them, and worked past them," Delarme said. Vox orders heightened status Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue Mar 16 18:31:40 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - In the aftermath of the destruction of the Clawed Fist Fleet vessel S'Kosk, Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar has ordered thousands of talons of cloned Nall warriors, as well as non-cloned pilots and capital vessel crews, to full combat readiness status.The explosion that destroyed the S'Kosk remains under investigation, but the Vox is taking nothing for granted: If this was sabotage by external forces, she wants to be ready to strike hard, fast, and brutally."Nalia'ssss children will wait until we have undeniable proof of ressssponssssibility," Ulkakithar said. "But if it isss determined to be the work of outssssiderssss, they and thossssse who give them ssssafe harbor will pay a ssssevere prissssse." SHIELD Stumped by Ball Mess Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 16 18:56:55 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ SHIELD investigators remain baffled by the mysterious 'specialist malfunction' at Sunday's Unification Day Ball. The ball was completely disrupted when the specialists serving drinks and hors d'oeuvres became at first inexplicably clumsy, then later openly attacked ballgoers with food and drink. The specialists then suddenly got up and departed, dissapearing out of Isherwood House, and leaving a chaos of ruined ball gowns, tuxedoes, and uniforms in their wake."We are doing everything in our power to find out how this could have happened." said SHIELD Commissioner Robert G. Hardie, in a prepared statement this morning, "All the Isherwood House specialists have been checked and found to be in good order. Of those which were hired in specifically for the ball, however, only half could be located." Hardie said that despite the best efforts of SHIELD personnel, the missing - and presumably malfunctioning - specialists could not be located. The only clue discovered after the ball was a small smudge of ink, which has been sent to the SHIELD Laboratories on Ynos for further examination.The major Sivadian specialist producers, including SivTek and A New Dawn, did not wish to comment on what could cause such a disturbance in the usually dependable domestic-service models of specialist. As of this time, however, no widespread recall of specialist models is expected./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Portmeirion to be Terraformed Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-16 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 16 19:25:23 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Researchers at the Universities of Enaj and New Berlin believe that they have found a way to harness Waldheimer nanotechnology for the purpose of terraforming the barren world of Portmeirion. The technology has been successful in laboratory tests, and the Sivadian Government has agreed to proceed with a full-scale test."The process of terraforming a world used to take years, if not decades and generations." said Dr. Hans Pauling, one of the team leaders, "Now we believe it can be done in a matter of months, or less. Of course, it will still take some time for the atmosphere to warm up..." The University teams are already in route to Portmeirion, and will use some of the existing facilities to monitor their ongoing experiment.Portmeirion, a world on the far side of the Nialesia System, has a poisonous atmosphere, and was almost completely disregarded by Sivadian Survey ships. Wallace Marbury, the deranged former First Councillor, constructed a base on Portmeirion to grow his specialist dopplegangers. RNS Intelligence continues to evaluate the records left on the planet.In a related announcement, the Admiralty announced that the HMS Indefatigable would be dispatched to observe the terraforming process once it had completed pre-commissioning 'shakedown' exercises./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Warrants Cleared Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR04-17 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Mar 18 01:01:09 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: In a brief statment this evening, Elena Perchar of the Ungstiri Citizen's Committe reported that the outstanding warrants against one "Ace" Rathgard have been cleared. "A reqeust to re-open the case was received several weeks ago," the committee member stated, " ... and based on the subsequent investigation under the direction of Commissar Barris Vikenti, the Committee has determined that there were extreme circumstances involved in the incident. As such, the concensus was to drop the outstanding warrants."- Dominic Koromov, UIS VFG Recalled Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR04-18 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Mar 18 01:21:02 3004 Reslience, Ungstir: Polkovnik Liya Akimov of the Ungstiri Militia stated today that with the relative state of peace in the cetral star cluster, the experimental Volunteer Fighter Group, which served with distinction during the Sivad-Solar Republic conflict and was instrumental in the rescue of several Royal Naval Service officers from Tomin Kora was to be officially demobilized. The officers serving in the unit will be given the opportunity to return to the Militia at full rank or receive an honorable discharged and allowed to remain with the Sivadian militray. "The experiment was an unqualified success," stated the Ungstiri Colonel, "It strengthened our ties with the Royal Naval Service as well as giving our pilots the opportunity for true combat experience, an invaluable asset towards the defense of our home system."- Dominic Koromov, Ungstir RNS Fleet In Perseverence Exercises Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 18 14:58:06 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Royal Naval Service's Ark Royal Fleet has been assigned joint exercises with the Ungstiri Militia near the Perseverence System, the Admiralty announced today. HMS Ark Royal, a Formidable-class battleship, and her fleet are expected to depart later today for that system."The UM and the RNS have a long history of co-operation." said Commodore James Aubrey, the Admiralty spokesman, "And we felt that our small craft and marine elements could use work in an asteroid setting. Polkovnik Colonel Liya Akimov and the First Lord are anxious to see how both our forces can improve." The commodore denied, however, that the exercises timing was related in any way to the Nall situation, saying only, "Since the destruction of Sanctuary we have worked toward peaceful co-existence with the Parallax Empire."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ COMMNET DOWN! Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR04-20 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Mar 19 12:23:14 3004 Deep Space Refueling Station ADIN, Interstellar Space: The rimwards interstellar communications network collapsed last night along with all contact with DSAO DVA, the Ungstiri run waystation on the standard trade route to Nocturn and the multi-verse Nexus. All comm traffic outwards from DVA's closer, sister station DSAO ADIN, has been halted while troubleshooters try and determine what caused the sudden drop off."Of course we are worried," said ADIN station manager Katrina Mendelev. The Resilience born engineer appeared anxious and scared as she spoke. "Both the station and the tachyon relay systems were built tough and it would take something drastic to take them both off line so fast and so hard." The station manager refused to release transcripts of DVA' final transmissions, saying that they were immediately turned over to the Command branch of the Ungstiri Militia. Her final statement, "Our stations ... they don't make a habit of falling from the skies," echoes the tension here in deep interstellar space, where the only military presence are the deadly warships of the Clawed Fist Fleet. The Ungstiri registered freighter, UKT Hard Luck, was immediately dispatched to DSAO DVA to investigate.All contact has been lost with the UKT Hard Luck. - Franklin Konstantin, UIS Chancellor Seeks Third Term Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-21 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Mar 20 19:51:05 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Chancellor Marcus Gallagher of the Council of Equals, travelled from the capital of Enaj to his home electoral riding of Setag where he held a rally amongst his supporters in his bid to retain his seat on the Council of Equals. "Gallagher shouldn't have too much trouble winning," said one supporter. "The Conservative Party has done so much." Indeed, the Tories have several victories under their belt, including winning the war against the Solar Consortium (now the Solar Republic), capturing Deserata, incorporating Waldheim as a colony of Sivad, beginning the terraforming of Portmeirion, and signing a peace treaty with the Solar Republic that ended the said war. Gallagher has been a vocal supporter of First Councillor Chamberlain.Opponents of the Chancellor have brought up one of his few political mistakes, namely his referring to the Kingdom of Sivad as the Sivadian Empire' during an OATO council meeting. Though Gallagher has done his very best to correct this mistake and emphasize that neither he nor Chamberlain consider Sivad an empire, including going on a popular holovision political program, it is still an obstacle in Gallagher run for a third term on the CoE.With the election getting closer, only time will tell if Gallagher, like all other members of the Conservative Party, can use their record to win control of the government once again./SBS Staff/ Sivadian SDP Chooses New Leader Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Mar 20 22:57:25 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Social Democratic Party of Sivad has selected Rt. Hon. Paul Moncrief, Councillor from The Northern Expanse as the new leader of the party. The change in power comes shortly before the new parliamentary election on Sivad, which is expected to be held in a week and half.The Social Democrats are the most liberal of Sivad's three major parties, and openly support a platform of greater rights for specialists. They have not had a first Councillor since Joanna Humphreys fell to a backbench revolt in 2990. The party is campaigning vigarously in several historically Nationalist areas."This is simply re-arranging deck chairs on the Titanic." said one professor of political science at the University of Enaj, "Were the SDP to win this election, it would be the greatest fluke in Sivadian electoral history." It remains to be seen whether the new leader of the SDP can beat the odds./Neville McNamara, SBS/ RNS Returns to RSN Uniforms Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 21 13:33:16 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Royal Naval Service will return to the navy blue uniforms worn by the Royal Sivadian Navy prior to 2978, the Admiralty announced today. The uniforms, which feature a longer frock coat and waistcoat, as well as knee breeches, were in use in one form or another for almost two hundred years, before the abdication of Queen Paulette lead to the renaming of the Royal Navy as the Homeland Naval Service.This represents the second change in RNS uniforms since the service reclaimed the 'Royal' moniker in 3002. According to sources within the admiralty, the now-First Space Lord Admiral Sir Reginald Matheson, and his predecessor, Admiral the Baron Cobb, had considered the change, but it's implimentation was delayed by the Sivad-Consortium War. "When the King wore his RSN uniform to the wedding two weeks ago, the Admiral thought the time was right." explained Commodore James Aubrey, the Royal Naval Service spokesman, "Then it was just a matter of getting the final changes to the designs we had already had."The new uniforms are expected to be fully issued by the time the new HMS Indefatigable is commissioned in two or three weeks time. The Royal Marine Corps uniforms remain relatively unchanged, though minor adjustments have been made by the Commandant./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivad Launches Indefatigable Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 22 07:48:29 3004 /HMSB Resolute, Sivad Orbit/ The new flagship of the Royal Naval Service, the HMS Indefatigable, was launched last evening without fanfare for it's first, unofficial cruise. The Indefatigable is the first of a new class of RNS "battlecarrier", three more of which are expected to be constructed over the next five to eight years, as older vessels are retired.While merchant captains around Sivad report that the Indefatigable was at one point during it's launch in danger of falling into Sivad's gravity well, official Royal Navy sources insist that the first day of the ship's pre-commissioning "shakedown" cruise went well. "There was a small problem with a thruster." said Commodore James Aubrey, the Royal Navy spokesman, "but it was repaired quickly by the crew, and the cruise resumed without incident." Indefatigable then returned to the HMSB Resolute for engine adjustment.The Indefatigable replaces the HMS Formidable, heavily damaged during the battle of Ganyemede, as the Royal Navy's Flagship, and personnel from the Formdiable and the previous Indefatigable were transferred to the new vessel. It will be commanded by Captain Sir Benjamin Wolstencroft, and will be the flagship of the OATO Supreme Allied Commander, Rear Admiral Dame Katherine MacKenzie.The HMS Indefatigable will be christened by the King and Queen within the next several weeks before being dispatched on its maiden voyage to Portmeirion./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Town Square Meeting on Luna Posted By: Alf Article: MAR04-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Mar 23 11:50:54 3004 (Rima Sirsalis, Luna)In an attempt to return to the people oriented roots of Lunite politics, Governor Fuad will be holding a 'Town Square' meeting in the Western District of Rima Sirsalis on Friday March 26 3004, at 22:00 Standard time. On the agenda for the meeting will be Governor Fuad's vision for Luna in the Solar Republic, Economic and Social concerns, and an open forum for the people of Luna to question the Governor about his policies. According to sources within the Lunite government, if all goes well, this may turn into a regular forum for the citizens of Luna to air greviances and debate the politics of the day. Solar Republic Council elections called Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Mar 24 16:03:32 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere today called on the people of Mars and Luna to begin the process of electing nine individuals to fill seats on the new Solar Republic Council, which will govern Sol System, providing new direction for mankind's homeworlds as they emerge from a period of war."We have a great deal of work to do, rebuilding what we've lost in the course of the conflict with Sivad," Ellesmere said. "But I'm absolutely confident that the Solar Republic Council can accomplish what must be done, with the right minds involved."The council consists of six elected citizen seats - three each from Mars and Luna - and three Consul-appointed positions that include the Republic's defense minister, trade minister and interstellar affairs minister.Ellesmere indicated that the Council should be seated by late April. Sivad Considers De-Decimalisation Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-27 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 25 22:07:46 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ A Royal Commission will consider a de-decimalisation of the Yojj-Sterling, Isherwood House announced today. The commission will produce a white paper which may become part of the Council of Equals agenda for the next parliamentary session."The Yojj-Sterling is an extraordinarily strong currency." said an Isherwood House spokesman, "So strong, in fact, that it's hard to, say, buy a newspaper with a yojj-sterling note. The revaluation of our currency has made some consideration of solutions a must. And besides - it's tradition." The commission, which includes economists, politicians, businessmen, and numismatists, will consider this, and other reasons, for the potential change.Prior to 2971, Sivadian currency was on the ¥sd, or Yojj-Shillings-Pence system, in which there were twenty shillings to the Yojj and twelve pence to the shilling. Sivad changed to the current system (of 100 pence to the Yojj) on 1 February 2971, bringing it in line with the Credit./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Delarme assumes Nationalist Party post Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-28 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Mar 26 13:18:16 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - Peter Delarme, executive emeritus of Sivtek and Council of Equals member for the Abotinam riding, has accepted the post of Nationalist Party leader.His ascent to the job happened after Thursday night's holovised roundtable discussion, where beleaguered former party leader Amanda Ramlan announced that she wanted to concede the post to Delarme."Sir Peter's answers this evening have showed me that, despite some personal differences, we agree were it counts and he views the future of the party and the kingdom with a great degree of clarity," Ramlan said.Replied Delarme: "I shall most certainly endeavor to guide the party with the wisdom and prudence required in these changing times."During the roundtable debate, Delarme proposed a Council of Equals investigation of Specialist production quality controls and a withdrawal of Sivad from the Orion Arm Treaty Organization. He raised concerns about the potential threat of the Parallax."We're spread to thin and, yes, the Nall movements can be perceived as nothing less than a potential threat," he said. "You don't clone 50,000 Nall in a test if you merely intend to defend your home turf. Should their experiment prove successful, you can rely on 500,000 coming off their assembly lines and maybe even riding dropships down to Grand Enaj."He called the peace treaty with Sol "a good start" for relations with the Martians.He also fielded rather frank questions about his mental health and leadership capacity in the wake of his breakdown two years ago."Two years ago, overstressed by my professional and political obligations, I went stark raving mad. Absolutely broke down. It happens." Delarme said. "I sought help. I received treatment and rehabilitation. I scaled back the demands in my life. I *have* been serving ably as a member of the Councillor of Equals. I am more than equal to the task of serving as leader of the Nationalist Party as well." Gillgummer gunk gets gregarious Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Mar 26 14:04:35 3004 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - G'ahnli scientists are observing an alarming trend in the spread of viscous gray-green colonies of algae known as "gillgummer," which conglomerate into massive superorganism clouds and drift with the currents in the Ahndar Sea.Gillgummer clouds are usually controllable with protein blasts and high-pressure turbine disruption. But the latest strain of gillgummer shows resistance to both dispersal methods. Oceanic currents could bring substantial clumps of gillgummer within dangerously close proximity of G'ahnlo's submarine cities, potentially clogging up mechanical ducts, wiping out G'ahnli breeding grounds and trapping thousands of G'ahnli for an indeterminate length of time.Gillgummer season usually lasts for three months. DelMarenno to Hold Dinner Posted By: Michela Article: MAR04-30 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Mar 26 22:37:38 3004 Grand Enaj, Sivad/ - One day after the debate which saw Conservative, Nationalist and Social-Democrat Council of Equals candidates trading words and often pointed verbal jabs, incumbent Councillor for Grand Enaj Brian DelMarenno announced the last stop along his campaign trail. "Our final event will be a last hurrah before election week," DelMarenno said today in a brief statement. "A final opportunity to thank my supporters and members of my constituency for their strong support." The campaign, which has been primarily low-key and targetted to younger voters and members of the business sector, will officially finish with a dinner at Vincenzo's Restaurant. Members of the Conservative Party will receive first seating, but according to DelMarenno's publicist, "All interested parties are invited to attend." Sue Lochley, SBS Chancellor Attacks NP - SDP Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-31 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 28 17:50:23 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Today Chancellor Marcus Gallagher attacked the Social Democratic and Nationalists Parties, both enemies and rivals of the Conservative Party of which the Chancellor is a part of. In a written statement sent to the media, Gallagher criticized the credibility of both parties' leaders."The Nationalist Party is lead by a man who, though by no means ignoble, is not in the possession of the strength of character needed to be the leader of Sivad and its people," wrote Gallagher in reference to Councillor Peter Delarme. "To be leader of this planet, a man requires a certain strength of will. In the past, Mr. Delarme has shown that he lacks such will. If he has before been broken by the stress of political leadership, what is to keep him from breaking once again in the most difficult and stressful of positions?" Gallagher also pointed out the division that was present in the Nationalist Party during the bitter power struggle between Delarme and Amanda Ramlan for leadership of the NP. The Chancellor was far less kind with SDP leader Paul Moncrief, taking him to task on Moncrief's behaviour during the round table debate held several days ago. "Paul Moncrief has made a mockery of Sivadian politics with his rude behaviour, outlandish statements and refusal to act in a civilized manner towards both members of the Conservative and Nationalist Parties," noted Gallagher cooly in his letter. "Sivad needs men who solve problems through logic, pragmatism and calm debate, not throwing petty barbs and vulgar insults as Mr. Moncrief has done."/SBS Staff/ Delarme responds to Chancellor's jibes Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-32 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 28 18:11:58 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - Nationalist Party Leader Peter Delarme offered a rueful chuckle after reading Chancellor Marcus Gallagher's disparaging remarks about Delarme.In his statement, which also criticized Social Democratic Party member Paul Moncrief, Gallagher raised concerns that Delarme, who suffered a nervous breakdown two years ago and cited stress as the cause, might succumb to such conditions again."I sincerely appreciate Mr. Gallagher's concern about the impact the new position might have on my mental health," Delarme told SBS. "It's unfortunate that the Chancellor lacks anything better to do with his time than evaluate the leadership potential of others. Luckily, however, his opinion doesn't matter all that much. The voters of Abotinam continue to support me and I have the support of my party. The only other reason I can imagine Chancellor Gallagher might be concerned is insecurity about his own position. I hope he works those issues out and follows his own advice about not insulting others or stooping to petty politics." Nationalists Down Social-Dems Up in Polls Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-33 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 28 22:53:55 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In what looks to be an increasingly close General Election, the Nationalist Party of Sivad and the Sivadian Social Democratic Party are showing significant poll movement. An SBS/Hallup Poll shows that 42% of Sivadians support the SDP, 40% the Conservatives, and only 18% the Nationalists. The poll has a margin of error of ±5%.The Nationalists, who held 19 of the Council's 25 seats prior to their break with the Conservatives in 3001, and who polled consistantly at at least 50% approval prior to the breakdown of the Trauffaut Government, are rapidly losing support, though they did show an increase from 15% to 18% upon Peter Delarme's assumption of the leadership. "This is a tough time for the Nationalists." said a member of the party office who spoke on condition of anonymity, "They have staggered through quite a few disasters and need to rebuild." Prior to the breakoff of the Conservative Party in 3001, the Nationalists controlled as many as 19 of the Council's 25 seats. The SDP, on the other hand, are showing gains larger than any since the 2974 General Election when they won a 20 seat majority under the legendary Edward Ballantine."This is a simple spike in the poll numbers that happens every election cycle." said Professor John Moriarity of the University of Ynos's Dorling School of Government, "The SDP is not capable of taking a majority of the seats. This is just a reaction to the selection of a new, charismatic leader who scored a few points at the last debate. Unfortunately for the Tory's, calling the man a boor will just make him more popular. They'd have been better to ignore him."The polls will open throughout Sivad on Tuesday, March 30. The electioneering blackout period, during which there can be no campaigning, begins at midnight tonight and runs until the polls close./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Politician Pushes Promises Posted By: Michela Article: MAR04-34 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 29 21:21:43 3004 Grand Enaj, Sivad/ - Political programming this Sunday evening was full of commentary on the unusually active day, from verbal punches traded between Councillors Marcus Gallagher (Con. - Setag) and Peter Delarme (Nat. - Abotinam) to the final words lent to Councillor DelMarenno's (Con. - Grand Enaj) re-election campaign "That was the longest speech I've seen any younger Councillor give," said analyst Neil MacFarland, columnist for The Monetarist. "DelMarenno has been known to filibuster on the floor to be cut short only when First Councillor Chamberlain put the question. It's no surprise that he isn't as to the point as we'd like on the campaign trail, either." The Councillor outlined his platform as one largely in line with the Conservative party: Maintaining a strong defense, keeping the colonies healthy, and keeping his hands off of industry. "I was surprised to see him concede that the Specialist sector needs regulation, especially after speaking out against tampering with the free market one second before," MacFarland observed. "In the Candidate's Debate on Thursday, DelMarenno stayed vague about his position on Specialist problems. It could be that he's taking a stand on the regulation side in hopes of collecting last-minute votes from the Nationalists in Grand Enaj. Whether or not this will alienate him from his own party remains to be seen; that was a bold move." "Aside from Specialist regulation, there were no surprises. DelMarenno seems focused on reinforcing himself as a moderate Conservative who sticks largely to the party line. The only question that remains unanswered is where he stands on the feud between his Cabinet comrade Marcus Gallagher and Nationalist leader Delarme. I don't expect him to say anything; this late in the game it's better for him to keep his mouth shut. DelMarenno's fate as Councillor for Grand Enaj will be in the hands of voters on Tuesday. Early Polls SDP - Tories Dead Heat Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-35 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 30 12:03:34 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Early exit polls in the Sivadian election show the Social-Democratic Party and the Conservative Party in virtual dead heats in most ridings, with the Nationalist Party lagging far behind. Exit polls are showing strong turnout amongst Social-Democrat voters, but the results in all but a handful of the most partisan ridings are much too close to call.The polls will remain open until midnight tonight, at which time votes will be tabulated. All Sivadian citizens over the age of 21 (except Peers, the insane, and undischarged bankrupts) are entitled to vote, and no pre-registration is required.A party needs to win at least 13 of Sivad's 25 ridings to form a majority government. The Conservative Party currently controls 14 seats, the Nationalists 6, and the Social-Democrats 4. The Speaker of the Council, who traditionally must be aloof from party politics after appointment, also accounts for one seat, and stands as "Speaker seeking re-election"./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sixmoon teaming with RNS on quest Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Wed Mar 31 10:22:14 3004 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - Archaeologist Stephen Sixmoon, who seeks to find a Kamir-linked world known as Palisade somewhere in the depths of the Tomin Nebula, has made some progress in an effort to fund the project and get a vessel and crew to transport him on the quest.Sources in the Royal Naval Service on Sivad are confirming that the military organization, working in conjunction with the University of Enaj for funding, is expected to provide the as yet unidentified vessel."I'm pleased to see the project moving forward," Sixmoon said. "More relevant information will be released as it becomes practical to do so." SDP Wins Narrow Election Victory Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-37 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 31 13:21:04 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Social Democratic Party of Sivad has won a narrow majority of 13 seats in the general election, and will control the leadership for the next session of the Council of Equals. The Conservative Party, which lost several hotly contested provincial seats to the SDP, will hold eight Council votes. The embattled Nationalist Party, under new leader Sir Peter Delarme, won only three seats.While the Conservatives won out amongst wealthy Enaj voters, with Brian DelMarenno winning the Enaj riding by a handy margin with 60% of the vote, the Social Democrats won many of the former Nationalist provinces that had gone to the Tories in last year's by-elections. High voter turnout amongst the pro-SDP labour class lead to large majorities in, for example, West Enaj (Sanjuni), where SDP candidate Fiona Isherwood-Montgomery took 66% of the popular vote.Among notable Council candidates, Councillors Arndale, Oshbury, and Gallagher were all re-elected from their respective ridings, as was Dame Amanda Ramlan. Party Leaders Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, Sir Peter Delarme, and Paul Moncrief were also elected easily in their home districts./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Chamberlain Conceeds Premiership - Moncrief FC Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR04-38 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 31 13:36:27 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, who has served as First Councillor for the past thirteen months, met with His Majesty this morning and resigned his position as Sivad's Head of Government following the Social-Democratic Party's victory in the General Election. Shortly afterwards, Paul Moncrief, leader of the SDP, was summoned to Isherwood House and was asked for form a new government as First Councillor.The meeting between the new First Councillor and the King was described by Isherwood House staff as "cordial, but chill." The SDP is known to have opposed His Majesty's decision to veto the Church of Sivad's specialist minister initiative, in addition to decrying, "The interference by a hereditary ruler in the affairs of the people's democratically elected representatives."The meeting to recieve a royal appointment is sometimes referred to as "an invitation to kiss hands", a reference to the ancient ceremony of fielty. Some members of the SDP, however, are showing anything but reverence to the King now that they have won the election. "We should have let the Council work out the Ynos issue." said one newly-elected Councillor, "There was no need for the Isherwood to interfere." Another echoed the sentiment, saying that he would think carefully before, "Swearing his allegiance to a man who's entire family has built their fortunes on the backs of specialist slaves."First Councillor Moncrief, who drew fire from Conservatives for his somewhat flippant wit and firey anti-Specialist rhetoric in the Candidate's debate, is the Councillor for the Northern Expanse, the sparsely inhabited northernmost island of Sivad, and has served on the Council for five years. He is the first Social-Democrat to hold the position of First Councillor since Joanna Humphreys in 2990. His plans for the next session will be revealed in the King's Speech on 4 April./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Delarme wishes Moncrief luck Posted By: Brody Article: MAR04-39 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 31 16:09:41 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - Sir Peter Delarme, Councillor for Abotinam, offered congratulations to Paul Moncrief, the new First Councillor and the first Social-Democrat to hold the position in more than a decade."The Social-Democrats had a surprisingly good showing in the polls yesterday," said Delarme, who recently took over leadership of the Nationalist Party. "Clearly, Councillor Moncrief managed to rally enough of his base to make a difference."When asked what Moncrief's ascenscion might mean to the direction of Sivadian diplomacy and interstellar relations, Delarme replied: "That remains to be seen. Hopefully, we can all find a way to work together for the benefit of Sivad, and I wish him luck." Category:News